Breahing ll
by arianaXamidala
Summary: Rose Winters gets stuck in a universe where she's never been. Emma Hashtings becomes her only friend until this thing blows over. Rose soon meets Hayden Christensen and crazy psychopath Kenzie Marie. The story starts normally until the science fair and the time machine.
1. Chapter 1

Roseabella Capri Winters wasn't your typical student at Millwood High School. She was into things like space and the fantasy world. She was always noted as the weird one in the school, just because she never spoke to anyone doesn't mean she was weird. To her, it meant something much more, she was very good a picking people to socialize with. For example, Emma Hashtings was her only friend since she came to this school, everyone else wasn't the type to talk to here in Millwood. Roseabella either went by Rose or Bella by her teachers and Emma, anybody else calling her that was practically ignored. She wouldn't respond unless someone called her full name.

Rose was just a commoner folk. She transferred from Attaway High to Millwood less than a year ago. It wasn't the greatest thing to be called a traitor because she went to Attaway, she wasn't supposed to go there technically. Her mother had planned that she would go to Millwood, until last summer when the didn't move out of the area yet. Rose was stuck in Attaway for most of her 9th-grade year. Sure she had friends whom she rarely talks to nowadays, it was the fact that she went to Millwood and hadn't stayed with them.

"Rose, you're going to miss the bus if you don't finish breakfast," My mother humored me. I gave her a soft smile letting her know that I was almost finished.

"Wasn't Emma supposed to pick me up this morning?" I questioned. I had all the texts from 2 nights ago about today.

"Honey, if she was here she would be right next to you eating breakfast as well," My mother addressed. She had a point, Emma didn't usually eat unless my mother made cinnamon oatmeal.

"Well, since I am finished I'll get going," I stated. My mother nodded. She wasn't like all parents, yes she did have rules but since I've never really done anything extreme she doesn't worry much.

"One more thing Rose, can you walk home or get a drive from Emma?" She asked. My mother never wanted me to walk home. Let alone let Emma drive me.

"Sure, I'll give you a text if I'm gonna walk or Emma's driving," I noted. She smiled and let me on my way. The last time I walked home was 3 years ago and that wasn't a pleasant experience. Anyway I walked to the bus stop and plugged in my headphones and tuned out the world.  
After a few minutes the bus pulled up to the stop, and I grabbed my card for bus. I automatically went to a unsaved window seat. Some of the other kids from Millwood were also on this bus. One person was Kenzie Marie, she was known as the most popular girl in school, just because her family lived in one of those estate mansions. World call, everyone in Millwood lived in mansions. Another was the most popular football player in our school, Hayden Christensen. He was one to talk about in the school. Then across from her was Mia Goulf, one of the most mysterious girls from Attaway, well so said. The bus went to both high schools in the town. Which meant about one half of the bus would get off at Attaway and the other half would get off at Millwood.  
"Last stop for Millwood," the automatic announcement said. I grabbed my bag and started off. I could see some of the older kids already there hanging around the field and basket ball court. Hayden had already ran off with his friends and the football team, Kenzie found her group and started gloating about her new earrings. I on the other hand went inside and straight to history class. Emma and I would hang out till our lunch and last period.  
In our history class about half of the football team was here and part of Kenzie's friends were also. The other part were just kids from our school.  
"Oh, Rose. I didn't realize you'd be here this early," stated. I just smiled.  
"I finished the project that we got by the way sir," I said. He gave me a stunned look.  
"Already Rose, I would never less," he laughed with light humour.  
"Do you want the rough draft sir?" I questioned. He nodded and I gave in my whole project, which made sense. He started reading over the information that I had written down. Nodding as he went.  
"Seems as if your not missing anything," he stated. I smiled happy with my work.  
"Sir I was..."  
"Rose, you do realize that you don't have to call me sir,"  
"Sorry, I guess it was because of summer break. I was fishy grandma," I stated  
"Well profoundly the London England English does have a difference to American English I believe," he stated. I nodded looking at the new project I was given.  
The bell rang which meant class was about to start. People started trickling in one by one or in their groups. As always the football teams pooled in talking about the new season. placed the seating arrangement on the projector. All I heard was the cheers and downright curses coming from the class. I just stared at the person who was going to sit next to me. Hayden Christensen. Of course, I have been cursed. No, sabotage. Soon all was heard  
 _ **"Hey Roseabella,"**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Roseabella," he started. I gave him a cold smile, what followed it was much worse. Kenzie screaming about how the arrangement was wrong and how Hayden wasn't supposed to sit beside me but her.  
"Kenzie relax, it may be for today only," he stated. She shook her head not wanting to sit with Mark.  
"It's not fair," she whined.  
"What's not fair?" he asked  
"You sitting beside her," she mumbled. Kenzie has always hated me. The moment I was in this school she hated me because I was connecting to people I shouldn't be. I wouldn't say I had lots of friends, just a few, the rest were acquaintances.  
"What's wrong with it Kenzie, remember it may just be one day," he reassured her. Everyone believed that Kenzie and Hayden were dating. The truth was Kenzie wanted him, more than any girl at the school. They all knew not to talk to him unless it was important.  
"Hello class welcome to your permanent seats for the semester," said. Hayden smiled at this, he didn't have to talk to Kenzie. I was okay I guess. Front of the class is great for notes. Kenzie on the other hand screamed again in her spot.  
" this isn't fair!" She said. smiled at me. I tilted my head about to question what was going on.  
"Not only that, these are also your permanent partners for the semester," he said happily. My eyes went wide. I didn't mind working with one person but I felt bad for Kenzie.  
" I feel like I would like to give my spot to Kenzie" I stated.  
"No she doesn't she's being silly," Hayden said covering so I didn't have to move.  
"I'm sorry Rose you know the rules of permanent seating," he said. Everyone here was setting me up for failure.

"Permanent seating ,Emma. Permanent seating," I stated in anger. We had lunch now, I was ranting about our permanent seating.  
"It doesn't sound that bad," she said calmly. She also shrugged her shoulders.  
"Not bad Emma, you must be crazy. Kenzie wants to kill me," I stated.  
"Well might as well steal him for yourself," she said seductively. I slapped her lightly on the shoulder while she laughed.  
"It's not funny because he's actually really nice. Not like everyone else and he gets good grades," I quoted.  
"Look who said she didn't want him," Emma said. I started blushing and I hid my face.  
"It's not funny okay. I also need a ride after school," I said. She nodded and thought about her schedule.  
"I can't do it today since my parents have grounded me." She stated. I nodded understanding the fact of a few nights ago .  
"I'll just walk then," I said. She nodded.  
"Don't go missing again for another 5 hours please," she said. Of course a wrong turn in the forest.  
"I'll try," I said. She nodded. We finished our lunch and headed for our next class.  
There was a sign on the door. It read  
 _I would like to see the following students in this class at 2:40_  
 _•Hayden Christensen_  
 _•Kenzie Marie_  
 _•Emma Hashtings_  
 _•Roseabella Winters_  
 _You are not in trouble. We just need to have a talk_  
 _-Dean, head of students_  
I swear if this is about the permanent seating arrangements I'm going to flip.  
"What's that about?" Emma asked.  
"If I have any idea, it's about this morning and right now," is said pointing to the class room door. Emma got the hint about it and let out a string of cuss words. I checked my phone, it was currently 2:39 which meant we should head down now. The teacher should know where we are since the list is here.  
On the way down Emma talked about how she was dragged into this. I believe that it was for period 6 art and the seating arrangements. I also believe it's about me and Hayden sitting together while Kenzie didn't get her wish.

"Do you have any idea why I hate her Emma? She gets absolutely anything she wants without asking. Until this morning when the history teacher put his foot down." I stated. Maybe she wasn't letting her parents pay for charity work this year.

"I get it. Kenzie will get what she came here for." Emma retorted. She did have a massive point. Kenzie will get anything due to her parents.

We soon entered the building where the office was located and walked straight to the dean's room. Kenzie wasn't there yet but Hayden was. The dean seemed pretty fed up with this.

"Can you girls please explain what's going on!" She said. Emma shrugged and I started explaining it all.

"Wait, Kenzie's mad because of the seating arrangement in a classroom?" Hayden asked complaetly clueless. I nodded on this.

"This isn't fair!" Kenzie screamed down the hall. She probably is wondering why she's down here too. She should know since this issue was created by her. She came in and slammed the door, sat down with raging eyes and balled up fist.

"Care to explain Ms. Marie?" the dean asked her. All Kenzie did was fake a pity party.

"She stole my spot." She huffed, pointing her finger at me. I gawked at this. Didn't you hear the history teacher said 'permanent seating' geez.

"How did she steal your spot Kenzie, give me an explanation." Hayden stated. That made her more mad.

"What do I have to explain. She clearly asked to be put next to you." Kenzie stated.

"Yeah I don't believe that for a second." Emma said. Point noted.

"Children how about we leave this issue about the seating and focus on spots in the art classroom?" The dean questioned.

"Kenzie Marie what have you done this time," kenzie's parents said as the opened the door to 4 teenagers in a fight about a spot.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kenzie Marie, what have you done this time?" Her parents yelled clearly not caring about the other kids in the room.

"I didn't do anything," she said acting all innocent. Her parents seem to believe it.

" , your daughter has been called here due to the seating arrangement in a classroom," The dean explained. They didn't seem surprised by this either.

"Well, she probably couldn't see the board," her father replied.

"No, you see , this is about who is sitting with who in the classroom." The dean explained.

"Well then. She should have no problem," he explained.

"Oh, but there is. Your daughter clearly would like to sit with young Christensen over there during all the classes she has with him." the dean explained to them both noting them about the issue.

"If this is about sitting next to a boy Kenzie..." her father started.

"It's not about that. It's about her, she's ruining my every chance." Kenzie said pointing to me. How is this my fault about the seating arrangement?

"Kenzie, you are in the 11th grade just because you can't sit with them in a class doesn't mean you can't sit with them at lunch." her mother explained to her. They continued talking to the dean about a suggestion but came up with nothing about the seats.

"We will see you today Kenzie. No cheer after school," her father said before leaving the room. That's right, Kenzie has cheer until 9 p.m and usually goes to her friend Macy's house right after. Kenzie made a whining noise as her parents left her defenceless.

"Kenzie you may stay, the rest of you into art class." the dean ordered. We grabbed our stuff and headed out.

"Ah, there you three are. Wait, where is Kenzie?" the teacher asked. Her name I believe is . We gave her a rundown of what happened and told her Kenzie would be a while. She said it was a free period since she had a bit of a headache. She also gave us assigned seats. A group of 3 was formed though. My group had one person I genuinely like which was Emma. The other one was the boy who I still hold a grudge against was also in my group.

"So, have we decided on a topic to draw on yet?" Emma asked. Hayden shook his head.

"It's a free period. we don't have to do the work on the board," I stated.

"But it is better to get done and out of the way Roseabella," Hayden suggested. Point noted.

"Okay, Halloween," I said.

"That's really vague Rose, think bigger," Emma said. Hayden looked completely out of orbit.

"Why does she get to call you Rose?" he asked. I didn't want to answer that.

"It's just that she hasn't known you well enough Hayden," Emma explained in the most simple way.

"Oh. okay," he answered not convinced with the answer she gave him.

"How about superheros and superpowers," Emma suggested changing the topic. I didn't entirely agree. Neither did Hayden.

"How about the rainbow. We could use the colors to describe the things in life," I suggested.

"We could make a rainbow and fill it with things that are in the colors," Hayden added.

"Simple but effective. Someone go get me paper." Emma ordered.

Art class wasn't as bad as Emma said it was. Now all I had to do was walk home and not get lost. Right, that's possible right. Is it possible that I'll get lost again. Or not. Just 3 rights then a left. What could go wrong in this situation. I started walking home with Emma and some of her friends until it just became me and Emma.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved off.

I've only been walking for 5 minutes and I'm already lost. Great, Emma's never going to let me live it down. I heard a car possibly about to turn into their drive way so I walked a bit faster. But the car didn't turn.

"We meet again Roseabella" said a voice. Hayden.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Roseabella," he started. I gave him a cold smile, what followed it was much worse. Kenzie screaming about how the arrangement was wrong and how Hayden wasn't supposed to sit beside me but her.  
"Kenzie relax, it may be for today only," he stated. She shook her head not wanting to sit with Mark.  
"It's not fair," she whined.  
"What's not fair?" he asked  
"You sitting beside her," she mumbled. Kenzie has always hated me. The moment I was in this school she hated me because I was connecting to people I shouldn't be. I wouldn't say I had lots of friends, just a few, the rest were acquaintances.  
"What's wrong with it Kenzie, remember it may just be one day," he reassured her. Everyone believed that Kenzie and Hayden were dating. The truth was Kenzie wanted him, more than any girl at the school. They all knew not to talk to him unless it was important.  
"Hello class welcome to your permanent seats for the semester," said. Hayden smiled at this, he didn't have to talk to Kenzie. I was okay I guess. Front of the class is great for notes. Kenzie on the other hand screamed again in her spot.  
" this isn't fair!" She said. smiled at me. I tilted my head about to question what was going on.  
"Not only that, these are also your permanent partners for the semester," he said happily. My eyes went wide. I didn't mind working with one person but I felt bad for Kenzie.  
" I feel like I would like to give my spot to Kenzie" I stated.  
"No she doesn't she's being silly," Hayden said covering so I didn't have to move.  
"I'm sorry Rose you know the rules of permanent seating," he said. Everyone here was setting me up for failure.

"Permanent seating ,Emma. Permanent seating," I stated in anger. We had lunch now, I was ranting about our permanent seating.  
"It doesn't sound that bad," she said calmly. She also shrugged her shoulders.  
"Not bad Emma, you must be crazy. Kenzie wants to kill me," I stated.  
"Well might as well steal him for yourself," she said seductively. I slapped her lightly on the shoulder while she laughed.  
"It's not funny because he's actually really nice. Not like everyone else and he gets good grades," I quoted.  
"Look who said she didn't want him," Emma said. I started blushing and I hid my face.  
"It's not funny okay. I also need a ride after school," I said. She nodded and thought about her schedule.  
"I can't do it today since my parents have grounded me." She stated. I nodded understanding the fact of a few nights ago .  
"I'll just walk then," I said. She nodded.  
"Don't go missing again for another 5 hours please," she said. Of course a wrong turn in the forest.  
"I'll try," I said. She nodded. We finished our lunch and headed for our next class.  
There was a sign on the door. It read  
 _I would like to see the following students in this class at 2:40_  
 _•Hayden Christensen_  
 _•Kenzie Marie_  
 _•Emma Hashtings_  
 _•Roseabella Winters_  
 _You are not in trouble. We just need to have a talk_  
 _-Dean, head of students_  
I swear if this is about the permanent seating arrangements I'm going to flip.  
"What's that about?" Emma asked.  
"If I have any idea, it's about this morning and right now," is said pointing to the class room door. Emma got the hint about it and let out a string of cuss words. I checked my phone, it was currently 2:39 which meant we should head down now. The teacher should know where we are since the list is here.  
On the way down Emma talked about how she was dragged into this. I believe that it was for period 6 art and the seating arrangements. I also believe it's about me and Hayden sitting together while Kenzie didn't get her wish.

"Do you have any idea why I hate her Emma? She gets absolutely anything she wants without asking. Until this morning when the history teacher put his foot down." I stated. Maybe she wasn't letting her parents pay for charity work this year.

"I get it. Kenzie will get what she came here for." Emma retorted. She did have a massive point. Kenzie will get anything due to her parents.

We soon entered the building where the office was located and walked straight to the dean's room. Kenzie wasn't there yet but Hayden was. The dean seemed pretty fed up with this.

"Can you girls please explain what's going on!" She said. Emma shrugged and I started explaining it all.

"Wait, Kenzie's mad because of the seating arrangement in a classroom?" Hayden asked complaetly clueless. I nodded on this.

"This isn't fair!" Kenzie screamed down the hall. She probably is wondering why she's down here too. She should know since this issue was created by her. She came in and slammed the door, sat down with raging eyes and balled up fist.

"Care to explain Ms. Marie?" the dean asked her. All Kenzie did was fake a pity party.

"She stole my spot." She huffed, pointing her finger at me. I gawked at this. Didn't you hear the history teacher said 'permanent seating' geez.

"How did she steal your spot Kenzie, give me an explanation." Hayden stated. That made her more mad.

"What do I have to explain. She clearly asked to be put next to you." Kenzie stated.

"Yeah I don't believe that for a second." Emma said. Point noted.

"Children how about we leave this issue about the seating and focus on spots in the art classroom?" The dean questioned.

"Kenzie Marie what have you done this time," kenzie's parents said as the opened the door to 4 teenagers in a fight about a spot.


End file.
